


Dead Centrists

by nindroidzane



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Minor Character Death, im sorry everyone, lil blood, non-centrists barely in this, saddd, time for centrist fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nindroidzane/pseuds/nindroidzane
Summary: It's just sad Moderate Lee after Centricide 5.Also it has nothing to do with the dead centrist lol
Relationships: Moderate Lee/Horseshoe Centrist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dead Centrists

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating anything here's fanfiction about political ideologies

"Hello?"

Moderate Lee jumped slightly and clutched his chest in moderate surprise. 

"Oh, Horseshoe Centrist. It's only you." He laughed, a bit nervously. "You startled me."

“Who were you expecting? Extremists?” The centrist strolled in, playing with his horseshoe mustache.

Moderate Lee gripped his Overton window apprehensively at the mention of the extremists. They had killed off every member of their group but himself, his boyfriend, and the Radical Centrist. He was kind of worried for their safety. 

Especially Horseshoe Centrist's, since he was pretty sure they were dating. He'd taken it as a yes when the other ideology told him there was no difference between being his boyfriend and not being his boyfriend. 

Either way, Moderate Lee liked him. Maybe a little too extremely for his own tastes, but his fellow centrists didn't need to know anything about that. 

Besides, he didn't need to worry too much about any of his companions. Radical Centrist had called a meeting and although he was late, Moderate Lee had been right on time, he was reasonably sure he would have a decent idea to keep them all safe. 

"Horseshoe Centrist?" The man's eyes flicked towards him. 

"Do you think we'll be able to stop them?"

"Well, the way I see it-" The centrist began before Moderate Lee hastily cut him off. 

"No, no, there is a difference this time. They might kill us, maybe." Moderate Lee looked at his maybe-boyfriend somewhat hopefully as he thoughtfully twisted his mustache. 

"The way I see it, there's no difference between us being dead, and us not being dead." He concluded, unsurprisingly. 

Moderate Lee wasn't exactly reassured by this, but before he could refute again Radical Centrist finally walked in. 

Their leader began to explain his plan to stop the extremists, shooting down Moderate Lee's idea to compromise and telling them both not to speak. 

The plan was reasonable enough, Moderate Lee hoped, but just as it was finished being explained he noticed two of the extremists standing at the end of the room. 

They both started talking, but he was too startled to really listen to what they were saying. Instead, in a blur of thoughts, he started gently screaming and ran blindly towards the bigger of the extremists. Then he was out like a light. 

~°~°~°~°~

Groggily, Moderate Lee sat up. Blood immediately began to gush freshly out of his nose, and he raised his hand numbly to slow it. 

"What happened…?" He mumbled to himself, glancing around the room. It was empty, other than himself and his cracked Overton window, which laid in two halves beside him. 

There was blood all over his shirt and the floor. He lightly squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall what had caused this.

_Oh, right. Those extremists._

Moderate Lee staggered to his feet, surveying the room around him again. Nothing was different about it. But he was starting to notice the changes. 

"Horseshoe Centrist?" He whispered, almost afraid to speak. "Radical Centrist? Are you still here?"

The centrist poked around the meeting room a bit, vaguely hopeful that his teammates would just be unconscious somewhere like he had been.

There wasn't a trace of either of them. Or the two extremists. 

Moderate Lee gulped softly. What had happened to everybody? Were they all… dead?

_No._ A voice rang quietly in his mind, through the fog of pain and confusion that was starting to feel a little too extreme for him to bear.

_The extremists didn't die. You know that. You haven't been able to kill a single one of them, while they've been wiping us out like it's nothing._

Moderate Lee gasped at his own thought. Then he toned it down and gasped with a little more restraint, though his heart was still racing uncontrollably. 

_That's right. You know what happened. They're dead, and you didn't do anything to stop it._

The centrist shook his head a little too hard, spots of blood flying from his nose. He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't be the only one left to fight against _every_ extremist, he wasn't strong enough. Especially if just two of them had managed to wipe out both Radical Centrist and-

His heart skipped a beat. He didn't like how it felt. But he couldn't help feeling any extreme emotions, not if Horseshoe Centrist was _dead._

"He can't be." He whispered, trying to reassure himself, trying to calm down as he searched the room once again, beginning to get frantic. 

_Face it, he's dead._ The voice in his thoughts returned and he tried to push it out. _He's dead because you let them take you out in one hit._

"I couldn't have stopped them anyway." He argued to himself aloud, rubbing his nose against his shirt more violently than he should have.

"They would still be dead. I would be dead." He tried to reason, almost at a whimper.

_You're only alive because you're so pitiful. They should've still killed you, but they didn't. They killed him instead. And you did nothing to help._

Moderate Lee knew he was right. But he couldn't accept that. Not when there could be, reasonably, some sliver of hope that maybe they had fled, and they were safe. They'd abandoned him, but they were safe.

He quietly crept outside. It was dark. He had no idea what time it was.

There were a few figures outlined in the moonlight, just ahead of him. 

"Horseshoe Centrist? Radical Centrist?" He whispered, picking up speed.

He began to realize, as he approached, that the red, purple and blue figures were definitely not his companions.

They turned to face him in imperfect unison.

He stumbled clumsily to a halt, his breath hitching as recognition filled their gazes.

He spoke, barely choking it out.

"H-hello…?"

Once again, Moderate Lee was out like a light.


End file.
